Nieposkromiony apetyt
Nieposkromiony apetyt (ang. Appetite for Destruction) — ósmy odcinek sezonu Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk. Jego premiera odbyła się 14 listopada 2013 roku w USA i 24 marca 2014 roku w Polsce na kanale Cartoon Network. Opis Kiedy smoki z pobliskich wysp mieszają się i uciekają na Smoczą Wyspę, jeźdźcy odkrywają, że wyspy znikają, jedna po drugiej. Wkrótce okazuje się, że archipelag niszczy Krzykozgon, który powrócił szukając zemsty... Fabuła Czkawka i Astrid wspólnie znakowali dzikie Śmiertniki. Gdy jeden ucieka dziewczynie, szef akademii rusza za nim w pogoń. Gdy dziki smok poczuł się już bezpiecznie, niespodziewanie Czkawka i Szczerbatek znaleźli się naprzeciw niego. Chłopak po raz pierwszy mógł wykorzystać tryb kuszy swojej tarczy do oznaczenia smoka. Po udanym znakowaniu, Czkawka postanawia sprawdzić, jak radzą sobie bliźniaki. thumb|Oznaczanie Śmiertników Zębaczów Tymczasem Szpadka i Mieczyk chcieli oznaczyć tego samego smoka, lecz ten się poruszył. Kiedy farba przez przypadek trafiła w Szpadkę, miedzy bliźniakami wybuchła bitwa na farby. Dopiero po przylocie Czkawki i Szczerbatka, bliźniaki uspokajają się i obwiniają szefa o zaistniałą sytuację. Astrid zdziwiona faktem, że na wyspie występują smoki oznaczone kilkoma różnymi kolorami informuje o tym kolegę. Czkawka, pewien, że nie pomylił kolorów, wyciąga kartkę i zaczyna pisać list do Śledzika. Bliźniaki uważają, że syn wodza posiada kolejny ekstra gadżet, według nich "magiczny papier", jednak ten wyjaśnia im, że z Śledzikiem wymyślił nowy sposób komunikacji i przyczepia list do Straszliwca Straszliwego. Tłumaczy wszystkim że ten gatunek smoków jest bardzo terytorialny. Astrid nie dowierza w słowa Czkawki i obiecuje, że jak Śledzik i Sączysmark będą na Smoczej Wyspie to pocałuje Jorgensona. Gdy Czkawka i Astrid przylatują na wyspę i spotykają tam przybyszów z Berk, chłopak zaczyna się droczyć i przypomina jej o obietnicy, lecz przestaje, kiedy dziewczyna zaczyna mu grozić. Jeźdźcy naradzają się w sprawie zaistniałych okoliczności i dochodzą do wniosku, że nie mogli pomylić kolorów farb. Postanawiają sprawdzić wyspę, z której pochodzą smoki. Sączysmark opuszcza jeźdźców i wraca do Berk. Podczas lotu nad wodą Śledzik oznajmia przyjaciołom, że powinni już widzieć wyspę, lecz w zasięgu ich wzroku nic nie ma. Astrid sądzi, że jeździec pomylił się w naprowadzaniu. Mijają ich dzikie Koszmary Ponocniki, które są oznaczone na pomarańczowo. Czkawka postanawia polecieć do wyspy, z której pochodziły te smoki. Na miejscu zastają malutką skałę zamiast dużej niegdyś wyspy. Jeźdźcy zaczynają się interesować co mogło się stać z tymi wyspami. By przemyśleć sprawę, wracają na Smoczą Wyspę. thumb|left|Pozostałości z wyspy Na wyspie pojawia się coraz więcej smoków z innych wysp. Czkawka zauważa, że wszystkie wyspy znajdują się niedaleko siebie i postanawia z Szczerbatkiem sprawdzić inne zagrożone lądy. Astrid, słysząc to, pragnie polecieć razem z kolegą, natomiast Czkawka każe Śledzikowi pozostać na wyspie i obserwować smoki. Jeźdźcy zauważają, że kolejna wyspa została zatopiona i zmieniają kierunek, by sprawdzić kolejną. Kiedy na miejscu zwanym Skałą Thora natrafią na kilka klifów, Astrid zaczyna brać na poważnie teorie Śledzika o gniewie Bogów. Po wylądowaniu młodzieńcy widzą wielki krater w ziemi. Czkawka poznaje go, ale wydaje mu się za wielki. W tej chwili spod ziemi wyłania się Krzykozgon. Szef akademii stwierdza, że to ten smok musiał zatopić wyspy. Kiedy Krzykozgon pojawia się ponownie, Czkawka ma nadzieję że smok chce się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, lecz szybko zaczyna w to wątpić i ucieka. Smok rusza w pogoń za Szczerbatkiem, jednak kiedy Astrid go oślepiła, jeźdźcy mogli wykonać połączony atak Wichury i Szczerbatka, dzięki któremu przegonili tymczasowo obcego smoka. Po powrocie na Smoczą Wyspę, Śledzik od razu opowiada kolegom o kolejnych przybyłych smokach. Czkawka odpowiada mu, że wie z jakich wysp one są i przybliża Śledzikowi, co się stało z ich domami. Jeździec, słysząc to, przeraża się. Podczas analizowania drogi Krzykozgona, szef akademii stwierdza, że smok udaję się do Berk i niszczy wszystkie napotkane wyspy. Zważywszy na okoliczności Czkawka postanawia wezwać posiłki z domu i wysyła do nich swojego Straszliwca z wiadomością. Na Berk Mieczyk i Szpadka obrzucają się farbami. Kiedy Straszliwiec ich odnajduje, ci w popłochu zaczynają przed nim uciekać. Na Smoczej Wyspie pojawiają się kolejne smoki, z niedalekich wysp. By zapobiec zatopieniu wysp, szef chce stworzyć bastion w Smoczym Leżu, gdyż kiedy dojdzie do jego zniszczenia, wszystkie smoki polecą do Berk. Czkawka, słysząc głos Krzykozgona, postanawia wraz z Szczerbatkiem powstrzymać go dopóki nie przybędą posiłki. Astrid chce lecieć z przyjacielem, lecz ten zakazuje jej. Bliźniaki w wiosce udają posąg, by nie zostać odnalezieni przez Straszliwca. Sączysmark, widząc ich chce się dowiedzieć, co kombinują. Kiedy ci zwracają jego uwagę na Straszliwca, Jorgensonowi od razu przypomina się poczta. Tymczasem Czkawka i Szczerbatek próbują odciągnąć uwagę Krzykozgona za pomocą tarczy. Jednak odnosi to krótkotrwały efekt i smok ponownie leci w stronę wyspy. Nawet świecenie po oczach nic nie dało. Czkawka dochodzi do wniosku, że Krzykozgon jest teraz większy i mądrzejszy. Astrid notorycznie wypatruje wsparcia, a kiedy ono nie nadchodzi, zaczyna wątpić w skuteczność poczty. Jednakże Śledzik chce powiedzieć, że Straszliwce są bardzo terytorialne, ale uprzedza go Astrid. Gdy kolega usłyszał słowa dziewczyny, wpadł na pomysł. Każe Astrid lecieć pomóc Czkawce, by zdobyć trochę czasu na wykonanie jego planu. thumb|Dzikie Gronkiele bronią swojej wyspy Podczas kiedy jeźdźcy walczyli z Krzykozgonem, Śledzik przyleciał z grupą dzikich Gronkieli. Dzikie smoki wraz z Sztukamięs zaciekle zaczęły atakować napastnika. Czkawka wytłumaczył zdumionej dziewczynie, że Gronkiele też są bardzo terytorialne. Krzykozgon chowa się pod ziemię, by zatopić wyspę od wewnątrz. Czkawka nakazuje przyjaciołom zebrać jak najwięcej dzikich smoków, a z Szczerbkiem wlatuje do tuneli. Tam odnajduje Krzykozgona i wyciąga go na powierzchnię wyspy. Na miejsce dotarli już Sączysmark i bliźniaki, zdziwieni widokiem albinosa. Dopiero dzięki dzikim smokom zebranymi przez Śledzika i Astrid udało się wypłoszyć Krzykozgona. Jednak tunele wykopane przez niego zaczęły podtapiać wyspę. Śledzik, widząc zaistniałą sytuację wpada na pomysł, jak to zatrzymać. Razem z Sztukamięs i dzikimi Gronkielami zaczęli łatać lawą kratery pozostawione po Krzykozgonie. Ich działanie z czasem zaczęło odnosić skutek i wyspa ustabilizowała się. Czkawka oznajmił Śledzikowi, że dzisiaj z Sztukamięs wykonali kawał dobrej pracy, przez co kolega i smoczyca stali się bardzo dumni. Sączysmark chwali się że to on z Hakokłem przegnali Krzykozgona, lecz Astrid sprowadza go na ziemię i przypomina, kto tam jeszcze był, tymczasem Czkawka czytał tekst i nie wyglądał na wesołego. Astrid, widząc to, zaczęła wypytywać, czy znalazł coś na temat Krzykozgona. Czkawka opowiada, że dobrą informacją jest to, że wykluwa się tylko raz na 100 lat. Jeźdźcy zaczęli się go wypytywać, dlaczego to jest dobra wiadomość. Mieczyk powiedział dla żartu, że będzie koniec świata, natomiast Czkawka częściowo przyznał mu rację. Oznajmił jeźdźcom, że ten smok jeszcze powróci. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Krzykozgon powraca, zatapiając prawie wszystkie wyspy w drodze do Berk; *Czkawka i pozostali jeźdźcy naznaczają smoki z pobliskich wysp; *Jeźdźcom wraz z dziesiątkami dzikich smoków udaje się ponownie przepędzić Krzykozgona. Postacie Ludzie *Czkawka *Astrid *Szpadka *Mieczyk *Sączysmark *Śledzik Smoki *Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) *Wichura (Śmiertnik Zębacz) *Jot i Wym (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) *Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) *Sztukamięs (Gronkiel) *Ostrostrzał (Straszliwiec Straszliwy) *Krzykozgon *Gronkiel (wiele) *Śmiertnik Zębacz (wiele) Ciekawostki *Czkawka i Śledzik wymyślili pocztę lotniczą. *Okazuje się, że Krzykozgon wykluwa się raz na 100 lat. *Krzykozgon znacznie urósł od odcinka Niespodzianki spod spodu. Błędy * W momencie, gdy Sączysmark po raz drugi nazywa Mieczyka i Szpadkę idiotami, opaski, które nosi na przedramieniu obu rąk, znikają na chwilę. Link do odcinka Zobacz też en:Appetite for Destruction es:Apetito Para la Destrucción Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk